A centrifugal pendulum device for reducing torsional vibrations in a drivetrain of a motor vehicle is known from German Patent Application No. 10 2006 028 556 A1. The torsional vibrations can arise through the operation of a combustion engine and lead to unwanted noises, vibrations, and to failure of components. The centrifugal pendulum device has pendulum masses, which are arranged axially on both sides of a pendulum mass carrier, which is rotatable about an axis of rotation and forms a pendulum mass pair due to the connection by means of a fastening element, which reaches through a cutout in the pendulum mass carrier and is movable.
The pendulum masses are pivotable to a limited extent relative to the pendulum mass carrier along a pendulum raceway by means of at least one rolling element, which is received and can roll in a recess in both the pendulum mass carrier and the pendulum mass while describing a deflection angle. Situated on the pendulum mass carrier is a plurality of pendulum masses circumferentially adjacent to each other, which are able to move relative to each other. The immediately adjacent fastening elements of the respective circumferentially adjacent pendulum masses are also situated circumferentially adjacent to each other, just as the pendulum masses themselves are also situated circumferentially adjacent.